wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilitharien
Description Appearance Lilitharien is lean, and of about average height for a blood elf. Her red hair is long, curly, and she always leaves it free-flowing. One distinguishing characteristic you'd first notice are her piercings: She sports three upper ear (two on one side, one on the other) along with four (two on each side) lower ear piercings, as well as a small nose stud. If you got up close enough, you'd notice her nails are short and her hands are weather-worn, possibly from working with them often. Her clothing, when she is not wearing priestly robes, is unmistakably hand-made and made well. If her sleeves slip, or if she isn't wearing any, you might even notice a small tattoo on her left forearm, just above her wrist, of an intricately styled 8-point star. Background Childhood Lilitharien was born Lilitharien Dawnfire, to a mage mother and a ranger father on the isle of Quel'Danas some 80-odd years ago. (She is about the age-equivalent of a 20 year old human today.) She lived a mostly happy life within the confines of Sun's Reach, the village she was born and grew up in. Lilith, though named for the time of day she was born in, (her name means "enchanted one of the night") had been born with an affectation towards the magic of the Light. She was a gifted healer, and her powers showed no modesty, even at a tender age. She was constantly about the village healing her young friends of their small scratches and bruises. She was encouraged by both her mother and father to further her talents and study magic, and Lilith's gift grew into a powerful and refined skill over the years. At 52 (13 human years) she was already an acolyte of the Light, taking the tedious steps to become a Priestess herself. Besides her study of the Light, Lilith grew up listening to her mother read the books from their small but formidable library, filled with the stories of the lands beyond Quel'Thalas. Lilith was enraptured by them, and as she learned more her curiosity about those places grew. Her mother, however, never showed the slightest inclination to leave Quel'Thalas, and neither did her father. They had seen beyond the borders in previous wars, as both had fought in battle before, and they were perfectly content there in Sun's Reach, living a mostly carefree life and caring for their daughter. They cherished what peacetime they had dearly. Adolescence However, their happy life did not last. Three years later Lilith's parents perished at the beginning the Second War, for both had joined the high elf ranks to aid the humans against the Horde and to protect their peaceful life. She was only 55 years old at the time, which is just about 14 for a human. The totality of the loss of her family came hard on Lilitharien, for she had no extended relatives that she knew of, and one could say the pain is still with her today, though she hardly ever shows it. (It is perhaps even a driving force behind her adamant desire to help others.) Instead she was left with the books from her mother's library, and little else. She lived the rest of her budding years (until reaching the age-equivalent of 18 human years) in an orphanage located within the walls of Silvermoon and continued her studies in the priesthood. In those years she met her first, and so far only (as she's had really bad luck with men), love: a heady man by the name of Aremar Highwing, who was 20 (elf) years her senior. He was a paladin but, unlike herself, from a wealthy background and a rather large family. They met in the Bazaar of Silvermoon, where Lilith was working on her weaving and he was perusing the shops and wares. He came upon her, seemingly out of nowhere despite the noise his plate armor made when he walked, his shadow cast down over her weaving. With a sly smile, he asked her name and how much the cloth she was working on would be. "I am Lilith," she said, "and this will be about 15 gold. The work is intricate," thinking naively that he was just another customer, and perhaps interested in the cloth for his mother or a lady friend. Without blinking an eye he withdrew 20 gold pieces from his pocket and, counting them out to himself, laid them down on the worktable next to her. "There's an extra five there," he said boldly, "on one condition." "And what would that condition be, sir?" she asked curiously. The man knelt down before her so that he could be at her eye level and said "Why, of course, for the pleasure of your company after you are finished." After blushing profusely, Lilith silently nodded and went back to her work, busying herself as much as she could to finish the cloth faster. Their love was as bright and glowing as the sun, as first loves often are, and they never lacked for passion or conversation despite their different upbringings. Things were going rather well for the pair, in fact, until Lilith became of age and was discharged from the orphanage. Beginning Adulthood Less than a year after leaving and living on her own, the third war began. Aremar went out to fight in the war, as her parents had done previously, and Lilith did all she could to care for the wounded. The plague swept swiftly through Lordaeron, the human kingdom just south of Quel'Thalas, and as a result the scourge was growing steadily, moving ever closer to Quel'Thalas' borders. When they finally broke through, Lilitharien went into hiding with some other Priestesses of the Light and stayed there while her home and everything she knew and loved was laid to ruin. Aremar was slain in the battle, along with of his fellow knights, rangers, and many, many civilians. Arthas's army trampled through all the way to Quel'Danas and the Sunwell. So many were lost that day, and any who lived the attack were severely weakened by the corruption of the Sunwell. It took everything she had in her to assist the other priestesses, but they were all experiencing magical withdrawal. Even through personal anguish, Lilitharien's desires to heal and help showed brightest. When the war was declared over, she was officially anointed as a Priestess of the Light. After her anointing, Lilith started thinking about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. With no living relatives or friends and Aremar gone, she was left with an almost overwhelming curiosity about what lies beyond Quel'Thalas, sparked by the stories she remembered from childhood. She also thought about the virtues of the light (respect, tenacity, compassion) and, in adding her own personal tenet of "truth," decided that her life would be best spent seeking knowledge and trying to affect the world in positive ways. She recalled something one of her mentors used to tell her: "The world is much bigger than any one lone soul, Lilitharien, and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world." Moved by both her curiosity and her sense of righteousness, Lilith set out into the wide world of Azeroth. She has traveled far from the sheltered kingdom of Quel'Thalas, all the way from her original home to the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms and then to the westernmost regions of Kalimdor. She has seen the great cities and settlements of her (fairly new) Horde allies and has aided them with all that she could offer. Beyond the Portal After exploring the reaches of Azeroth, Lilith ventured into the Dark Portal to Outland with hundreds of other nameless adventurers. She established a home in within the safe confines of Shattrath City, a place her parents had probably never even dreamed of seeing. From there she became affiliated with the Scyers and the Shattered Sun Offensive, staging advances to defend and rebuild her shattered home of Quel'Danas (and who are, ironically enough, based out of her old home of Sun's Reach) and also assisting in efforts to bring down Kael'Thas and his alliance with the Burning Legion in the hopes of both redeeming and saving her people. In the process Lilith met and became close with several new people, including her first best friend, a priestess by the name of Kassogtha. However, Lilith's comforts were soon disrupted when the plague started affecting residents of Shattrath. Distraught with the realization that not only was it spreading, but that the scourge was regaining their ranks, Lilith did all she could to treat the ill and work with the Argent Healers to cleanse the plague from their bodies. She was not able to save everyone she tried to help, and this both saddened and angered her greatly. Remembering what the previous wars had done to her family and to Aremar she could only imagine what they would do to all the people she cared about now. She realized quickly that the fight wasn't over, and that she would have to return to Azeroth and face the Scourge if she ever wanted peace restored. With that, she packed up her things and went back through the portal to stay in the Horde capital of Orgrimmar till she or her guild could think of what to do next, and where. It wasn't long before the scourge came to Orgrimmar, too. Undead dragons swooped down from the sky, abominations hurled clumsily through the streets, their great mass crushing all in their path and their stench permeating the air. Thrall himself was seen in battle, along side Sylvanas Windrunner, who came up from Undercity. Never had Lilith thought she'd bare witness to such things in the front lines. But, so it was. When it was over, the threat from the scourge was not lifted... it had only moved north. Presently Lilith moved, again with hundreds of others, but this time with friends she cared about as well, to the continent of Northrend to meet the threat face-to-face. That is where she is now, based out of the protected mage city of Dalaran. She is currently staying at the Legerdemain Inn until she finds more permanent lodging. The city has charmed her, and she finds its warm purple and silver colors and tall spinnerets more breath-taking a view than even her own home city of Silvermoon. She feels very at home there, strangely enough. From here Lilith has worked with several guilds as a battle healer and dated her fair share of men, all of which ended badly. She suffered a 6-month coma from falling off her Drake at an unusually high height, and has recently recovered from that only to find many of her old friends have either passed away or moved on, believing her dead. She looks out to Dalaran now and sees too many strange faces and wonders if she'll have to start over again. The prospect of starting fresh both excites and scares her, for she fears that if she attempts to become close friends with anyone new that they'll only be whisked away by more tragedy. However, she presses onward. You can read about it in her adventures in her journal, A Fire at Dawn. Category:2013